Doumeki
by lori777
Summary: Doumeki es un apellido que ha perdurado generaciones sólo para proteger a una sola persona en el mundo. Shonen ai. **Este el fic número 100 que he publicado :D**


**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Spoilers.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor.**

**Setsuna Doumeki es el nombre para el joven Doumeki que aparece al final del manga de xxxHOLiC Rou.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Doumeki**

Doumeki Setsuna yfue el nombre elegido para ese pequeño, un nuevo miembro de la familia Doumeki. Cuando Setsuna era niño, a la tierna edad de siete años recibió de su padre un hermoso regalo, él dijo que ese obsequio lo estaba esperando a él porque era un niño muy especial en su familia, entonces su padre lo tomo en sus piernas para narrarle la historia sobre una hermosa ave mágica atrapada en una jaula que los varones de su familia, desde hacía mucho tiempo, le daban protección hasta poder liberarlo de su prisión. El influenciable pequeño quedó cautivado con la historia mientras veía el contenido de la caja de obsequio, era un hermoso anillo hecho a mano con madera de melocotón, en éste había un hermoso grabado que hacía reminiscencia al escudo familiar.

Otro de los regalos que recibió Setsuna ese día por parte de su padre fue el más raro de todos, un huevo, su padre le dijo que de ese huevo no nacería nada pero que debía llevarlo siempre con él hasta el día que debiera utilizarlo, Setsuna no entendió muy bien lo que su padre quiso decir pero aún así en su pecho sentía que conocía el verdadero significado de aquel objeto. La madre de Setsuna lo vistió con sus mejores galas y le dijo que debía ir a un lugar muy especial, escribió una dirección y se la dio a su pequeño, Setsuna obedeció al instante.

"Mamá y papá lucían tristes...no entiendo por qué..." murmuró para sí el niño, no podía olvidar la última mirada de sus padres hacía él, era un sentimiento nostálgico.

Setsuna camino solo por un par de calles, el sentimiento era extraño, él nunca iba solo a ningún lado, siempre era acompañado por sus padres, pero en esa ocasión ellos le pidieron que debía ir por su cuenta, sin compañía. El pequeño se detuvo un momento, en su rostro no había ninguna expresión pero en realidad, por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que no reconocía nada cercano a su hogar. Decidido, siguió caminando pero en su desesperación comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna, el azabache se detuvo en seco después de unas cuadras, ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

**pío, pío**

—¿Ah? ¿Un ave?— exclamó el pequeño sorprendido, una pequeña avecilla blanca estaba parada justo frente a él, el ave parecía mirarlo a los ojos, Setsuna lo observaba fijamente, de pronto el ave se echó a volar, el niño la siguió.

El ave sirvió de guía para el pequeño, después de un rato logró llegar al sitio correcto, estaba de pie frente dos postes que eran la entrada a un curioso edificio, Setsuna la miró sin mudar su expresión. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal pensó que se había equivocado, qué quizá no debió de haber confiando en un ave, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y un par de niñas le dieron la bienvenida.

—¡Bienvenido—dijeron al unísono, Setsuna hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento.

—Watanuki te espera en el salón— dijo una de las niñas cuyo cabello era corto color de rosa.

—Sí, él lleva esperando mucho— agregó la otra niña de cabello largo color azul.

Ambas se colocaron a los costados del niño, eran un poco más altas que él, tomaron los brazos de Setsuna, uno para cada niña, y lo arrastraron hasta el lugar donde "Watanuki" esperaba por el niño. Tener una cara seria a veces es un problema, porque aunque no lo parecía, Setsuna estaba aterrorizado pero su cara no demostraba esa emoción, era algo de familia. El azabache tenía miedo, no era bueno con los extraños, y no entendía porque su familia lo embarcó en aquel viaje.

Las niñas curiosas abrieron las puertas de una habitación, dentro era un lugar espacioso, había una pequeña mesa con una botella, un vaso, un plato vacío que tal vez fue de bocadillos, y al fondo un enorme sillón antiguo que hacía juego con las cortinas de la pared, todo mezclado junto a un hermoso joven que estaba recostado sobre el sofá; aquel muchacho lucía como un gato gigante, despreocupado, fumando una pipa, ni siquiera se percató que su lugar de reposo fue irrumpido. Las dos niñas corrieron a abrazar al muchacho del sofá.

—¡Watanuki— gritaron las pequeñas entusiasmadas, él les devolvió el abrazo, entonces fijó su mirada en el pequeño visitante.

Setsuna lucía hermoso en su pequeño traje a la usanza occidental, un pantalón corto con un saco color verde olivo oscuro con algunos motivos, para alguien de su edad era un atuendo que causaba ternura. Watanuki sonrió al mirar el anillo en su dedo pulgar, pensó que seguro le quedaba algo grande para su edad. El muchacho felino apagó su pipa, la dejó reposando en uno de los brazos del sofá.

—Perdón, me puse impaciente cuando no aparecías…—se justificó el muchacho con Setsuna, el niño no dijo nada. —Tanto, que tuve que mandar traer por ti… —agregó sonriendo.

—Excusas— dijo una pequeña voz que pertenecía a una extraña criatura en forma de _mochi_. —Sabes que el humo daña a los niños pequeños… —regañó la criaturita saltando hacia Watanuki.

En esta ocasión el rostro de Setsuna si sufrió un leve cambió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio esa cosa caminar y hablar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Watanuki rió ante aquella reacción.

—No es una cosa…—comentó de pronto, con la bola negra en sus manos, ambos mirando fijamente al niño, —… es Mokona—.

—¿Qué es un Mokona?—preguntó el niño, era la primera vez que hablaba en ese tiempo.

—Mokona es Mokona— contestó la bolita negra saltando hacia Setsuna, éste lo atrapó en sus manos. —Eres tan diferente de _él_—murmuró Mokona, el niño ladeó la cabeza, "_¿quién era él?"_.

Watanuki se puso de pie finalmente, antes de eso había pedido que sus niñas, Maru & Moro fueran por algunos bocadillos para el invitado, ellas salieron corriendo. El muchacho caminó hacia Setsuna, éste se puso nervioso debido a que no lo conocía. Watanuki se agachó un poco para estar a la altura del pequeño.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó Watanuki, en su rostro había cierta nostalgia que hizo sentir triste a Setsuna.

—Mi nombre es... _Doumeki Setsuna_— respondió el pequeño. Con su sólo nombre el suelo comenzó a cimbrar, Setsuna entró en trance, sus ojos miraban a la nada, el círculo mágico heredado por Watanuki cubría toda la habitación.

Watanuki abrazó al niño, dejó caer todo su cuerpo, aquella enorme reacción de su mundo sólo podía significar una cosa, ese pequeño era el elegido para acompañarlo a partir de ahora, las emociones lo embargaron al grado de olvidar todo protocolo.

—¿Señor?—exclamó Setsuna confundido al ver cómo ese joven estaba tendido sobre él, aunque no era pesado.

—Perdóname, es sólo que… eres idéntico a él—dijo Watanuki con nostalgia.

—No, está bien… usted no es pesado—comentó Setsuna, por alguna razón que desconocía, ya no sentía a ese muchacho como un extraño, había algo en él que le era muy familiar pero no sabía explicar que era "eso".

Watanuki se acomodó un poco más, la tela del traje de Setsuna era realmente muy suave, de pronto el joven tomó la mano de Setsuna, aquella dónde usaba el aniño, la sujetó un momento, era tan pequeña a comparación de la suya pero, para alguien de su edad era gruesa, masculina.

—_Setsuna…_—susurró Watanuki, —tú vas a protegerme a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?—exclamó depositando un suave beso sobre el anillo, aquel gesto hizo sonrojar al menor.

—Sí, "yo" voy a protegerte… siempre—contestó Setsuna, ni siquiera supo de dónde venían esas palabras pero la exclamó con toda seguridad, como una verdad absoluta.

—_Gracias_…—exclamó Watanuki con una sonrisa.

Su momento mágico fue interrumpido por las pequeñas ayudantes del joven mago, las dos niñas dejaron los bocadillos en la pequeña mesa, y se añadieron al íntimo abrazo entre Watanuki y el pequeño Setsuna, con el peso adicional, el pequeño venció sus fuerzas cayendo por completo en el suelo, Mokona se convirtió en "la cereza del pastel" subiendo encima de todos emocionado.

Setsuna quedó aturdido un poco pero pronto pensó que pasar el tiempo con aquellas extrañas personas sería divertido. Después de aquella aventura, Setsuna volvió a casa, Mokona le hizo compañía para no perderse. En el camino, Mokona le explicó ciertas cosas sobre el lugar que visitó y las personas que conoció, aquel lugar era una tienda, pero no cualquier tienda, sino una tienda dónde se cumplen los deseos y Watanuki era el dueño, las niñas, cuyo nombre ahora conocía, eran sus ayudantes y viven con él pero por ningún motivo deben abandonar la tienda, Setsuna no cuestionó razón alguna, y lo último pero más importante, él porque debía proteger a Watauki; la historia de Mokona era parecida al cuento que su padre le recitó aquella mañana.

Setsuna finalmente reconoció algunas casas cercanas a su hogar, en ese momento, Mokona lo dejó ir por su cuenta, pero antes de volver a la tienda, miró al niño y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, el día todavía no terminaba, Setsuna agradeció el gesto. Después de la despedida el pequeño se echó a correr en dirección a su hogar, allá lo esperaban sus padres con los brazos abiertos y una pequeña celebración en honor a su cumpleaños.

Las ruedas del destino comenzaron a moverse, Watanuki sabía que algún heredero de la familia Doumeki iba a visitarlo, ellos lo hacen desde hacía tiempo, casi un siglo entero para ser más exactos, estaba sorprendido lo mucho que los sentimientos humanos pueden trascender, en especial el amor. Había en Setsuna algo distinto a los demás, él era el más parecido a su antepasado, su aura era casi la misma.

—Después de 100 años sigues preocupado por mí, _Shizuka_—exclamó Watanuki sonriendo con nostalgia a la nada, el humo de su pipa volvió a inundar la habitación, haciendo que su delicada figura se perdiera en el proceso.

**FIN**


End file.
